Of Food and Flowers
by Sakura Marie
Summary: Misty, The Only way to get Ash to notice you is find a perfume that makes you smell like A Supreme Pizza" May giggled Uncontrollably "May Chan!, You're Right!" Misty said in a overly excited voice as she laughed along. Things are gonna get crazy...


Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!! I do not and will not ever own the following Pokemon, Pepsi, Sprite, Corpse Bride, The Nintendo Wii (I STILL think it should have benn called the Nintendo Revolution!)

Oh, this is NOT the Sequel to "Little Red Ribbon"

Full Summary:

Misty and May have a small sleepover at the cureleun gym while Misty's sisters and Ash, Brock and Max were meeting a group of friends and staying with them. While doing sleepover things, they discovered an article in one of Misty's sister magazine called "How To Get A Boy To Notice You" They discuss the validty the article and then decide to mdify it and create the ultimate body lotion cutom made to attrac the boy of their affections. Now this wouldn't be bad if they had not ate so much suger that now they are VERY VERY hyper and common sense seems like a friend you forgot you had. Come morning when the boys (including Drew who came in town the night before) come to pick them up to continue their journey, let's just say Ash is gonna get up close and personal with Misty's best feature and Drew is going to have to fight his teenage hormones. Cosplay oufits have a way of doing that to people

***

Chapter 1- Suger and Sleepovers Do Not Mix

***Misty's Interrogation***

The already spacious Cerulean Gym seemed even more so this night. Almost all the life that was still in the gym happened to be various water pokémon that were fast asleep in a peaceful slumber. However, despite the late hour there were two life forms still wide awake in a small ocean themed room far from the resting pokémon.

Inside the calm room were two girls. One was the owner of the room, and the other was her only guest. The owner of the room, a girl named Misty. She had blue green eyes that sparkled whenever she talked about water pokémon. Her shoulder-length orange hair was normally in a side ponytail, but tonight, she had it loose about her shoulders. And it was currently being braided by her friend, a girl named May, into tiny little braids scattered onto various parts of her head. May's milk chocolate brown hair was already done into two buns on either side of her head secured with red satin ribbons. They had been styled a few minutes ago by Misty.

Both girls were in their pajamas, and eating various things like pizza and sweets and washing it down with various sodas they took from the kitchen. Misty was in a pale blue tank top with matching shorts that were made of cotton, and on her feet she wore a pair of baggy white socks. May was wearing a yellow long sleeved flannel shirt with matching pants. The cuffs of the sleeves were edged with red ribbons and white lace, and on her feet she wore white socks.

After May finished Misty's hair, she went to grab two napkins, and proceeded to put two slices of pizza on each napkin, while Misty grabbed a Pepsi and a Sprite from her mini fridge. May placed the two napkins right in front of the television, careful not to be too close to Misty's Nintendo Wii while Misty sat down beside her, placing the closed Pepsi next to her.

"Thanks," May told her as she quickly opened the drink and chugged down half the contents in one gulp.

"No problem," Misty said, as she started to eat the hot pepperoni pizza, savoring the delicious taste.

"So what should we do now?" May asked as she finished her first slice of pizza, while looking to the side, to face Misty.

Misty put down her Sprite and looked at her thoughtfully, "Hmm, did you bring any movies with you?"

May nodded, "I think I did, let me check," she said as she went over to her yellow fanny back. She dumped out the contents of the fanny pack onto the floor as Misty went over to get a better look.

Inside the fanny pack was May's ribbon case, a guidebook of all the pokémon contests, a guide to the best places to eat in all the regions, some DVDs, and some roses and rose petals....

'Wait Roses and Rose petals? Why would she have those?' Misty thought to herself as picked up the rose, avoiding the thorns. May's back was turned to her as she examined the rose. It was a deep and beautiful red, and it looked absolutely perfect.

'Who would give May a rose, her boyfriend? How dare she not tell me she had a boyfriend! I have a right to know who this mystery guy is!'

Misty's train of thought was interrupted by May squealing in delight.

"Ha ha! Found it! Wanna watch Corpse Bri...," she trailed off, turning around and stopping dead when she saw Misty eying the rose in her hand, dropping the case of the movie "Corpse Bride" on the floor.

"Uh...I can explain!" She said nervously, as she stuffed a double chocolate brownie in her mouth.

Misty raised an eyebrow.

May swallowed the brownie, "They were not for me."

Misty looked at her suspiciously, "Yea sure, who are they for, your Eevee?" she asked.

"Actually.... They are for my Beautifly..." She corrected.

"You're kidding right? What kind of guy gives roses to a pokémon?"

"Guy? Why would you think it's from a guy," May asked nervously, her face a bit pink and voice a bit shaky as she grabbed a nearby sugar cookie.

"Well I'd be a bit scared if a girl started handing you roses," Misty said, giggling a little bit. Then her voice became dreamy and her eyes started to sparkle, "Roses are a symbol of eternal love, and shows that someone is really romantic," she sighed dreamily,  
"I highly doubt any human would have an undying love for your Beautifly," she snorted.

"Well, how do you know a male pokémon didn't give it to her?! I'm just holding it for her!" May said, trying desperately to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

"Oh really?" Misty said mischievously as she plopped in her mouth a homemade lemon cookie, "Well let me call the guys and they'll tell me the truth of who gives you the roses," as she pulled out her pale blue cell phone, with a Tentacruel phone charm hanging from it, "Let's see what kind of pokémon delivers roses to your Beautifly."

May shrieked and made a grab for the cell, "No!! Ok, ok, I'll tell you everything!!!"

Misty grinned in satisfaction as May sighed, and grabbed another Pepsi from Misty's mini fridge.

"Well, you're right, it is from a guy."

"HA! I KNEW IT"

"Anyway, it's from a rival of mine named Drew, and he claims it's for my Beautifly for doing a good job, so there, happy now?"

Misty looked at her friend with an unreadable expression as she reached for a piece of chocolate, "Do you honestly believe that?," she asked.

May blushed a darling shade of rosy pink, "Well... I...er," she mumbled as she fidgeted slightly under her friend's piercing gaze.

Misty smiled, 'Interesting reaction, but what does it mean?,' she thought. She was enjoying this conversation very much. She must learn more about this rival of May's.

"Is he cute? What does he look like?," Misty asked, leaning closer

"Cute!? Him! Are you kidding! Of course not! He's a cocky and arrogant jerk!," May fumed, "Just because he has more fangirls then there are stars in the sky means nothing!"

Misty laughed at her friend, this conversation was so much fun!

"I asked what this "jerk" (she used air quotes here) looked like, not the number of fangirls he had. But something tells me those fangirls aren't there entirely for his coordinating skills. So just describe him to me, a full name would be nice, too."

"His name is Drew, although now that I think of it, I have no idea what his last name is..."

Misty shook her head in mock disapproval, "Tsk, tsk, how could you not, I mean with him giving you roses, I'd expect you imagining yourself with his last name at the end." She giggled as May's blush deepened.

May was getting nervous, so she decided that she must, somehow, turn the tables on Misty, because this conversation was getting a bit too personal for her liking.

"Well what about you and Ash?"

Misty stopped, "What about us?" She asked, having a feeling what May was hinting at.

"Don't think I don't notice those looks of longing that you give him," she said, plopping a chocolate cookie in her mouth.

Misty blushed a bit, "What looks?"

May looked at her matter-of-factly, "You stare at him with big, lovesick eyes for five minutes at a time."

Misty blushed as May looked at her triumphantly.

"If you think that this will distract me from this Drew boy, you are sadly mistaken, May." May's face faltered.

"Well," Misty said as she shook her head to get rid of her blush, "If you won't tell me what he looks like I'll just have to find out on TV!," she said happily.

May cocked her head in confusion. Noticing her confusion, Misty explained, "You don't know?" May shook her head. "I have recently acquired the "Contest Network". They show anything about contests, 24 hours a day, seven days a week, so knowing that both of you are coordinators, you guys are BOUND to be on here!," she finished brightly.

May had nothing to say to this.

Misty proceeded to turn on the television and flipped to the correct channel as they both ate more cookies in silence.

Eventually, a rerun of the Hoenn Grand Festival came on, and eventually, Drew's face came up on the screen, and off to side were some of his stats. Misty freeze famed the image using her remote,

"Uh huh," She said in understanding, "so this is the famous rose- throwing rival of yours. He's pretty cute... although he does look REALLY cocky.," she giggled.

May just sat there, not knowing what to do. Misty clearly had the upper hand here. This could be very bad, she needed some way to turn the tide of this conversation.

"Let's just watch the movie, ok?," May asked, squirming on her knees, her voice a bit shaky.

"Fine, but we'll get back to your love life after the movie ends.," Misty smirked while May blushed scarlet.

"I have no love life.," she muttered.

Deciding to give her friend a temporary break, she changed the topic, "So, what movie are we gonna watch?" She asked, as she went for another slice of pizza.

May got up and retrieved the movie that lay abandoned near her fanny pack.

"Corpse Bride," she said happily as she gave the case to Misty.

"I've heard of it but I haven't seen it. Is it good?"

"Of Course. I wouldn't watch it if it wasn't."

"Point taken.," she replied, as she read the summary on the back of the case. "Hey, can you run to the kitchen and grab some more food and sweets up here, while I run to Daisy's room and get my remote back from her, and maybe hide something of hers?" And with that, both girls went to get what they needed.

While Misty was in Daisy's room looking for her remote, she noticed a stack of magazines. 'Hmm,' she thought to herself, 'Daisy reads these religiously and almost worships them for some reason. I wonder why.' She then found her remote behind the neatly organized collection of magazines. She put her remote on top of the stack of magazines, and then proceeded to pick up the stack and remote, and stagger out of the room with them.

'I'll look at these after the movie,' she thought, as she started to get the area in front of the television ready. She brought out two deep blue video game chairs and set them in front of the television, but not too close, so they will not hurt their eyes. She then made room for all their food, and finally turned on the TV and the DVD player. She opened the case and gently put the DVD in as May came into the room slightly struggling under the weight of all the food and drinks.

"Here, let me help you with that," Misty said, as she took some of the bigger things from her friend's hands and set them in between the two chairs.

"Thanks," May replied gratefully, as she put the rest of the stuff down, as a loud beep filled the air.

"Oooh! The popcorn is done! Can't watch a movie without popcorn!," she said, smiling while she ran off to fetch it. Misty smiled as she went after her friend, sensing she might eat the popcorn before the movie even began.

They eventually popped enough popcorn to last them for three movies as they headed back into Misty's room. It was about one 'o clock in the morning when they finally played movie they selected.

As the movie ended, the girls were oddly very jittery, but they had no idea why. They shrugged it off as they glanced over to the corner, to the stack of magazines.

"Hey, since when were those there?," May asked Misty.

Misty giggled, "Oh, I stole 'em from Daisy, wanna read 'em with me? I wanna see why they are so special!," she explained, oddly excited, a bit confused why she was so excited in the first place.

May giggled as well, although she had no clue why, "OK!!!," she said as they made their way over to the stack of magazines.


End file.
